


Keith's Birthday 2017: Lost in time and space

by teddy_parade



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional, Established Relationship, Godfather - Freeform, Keith's Birthday Week 2017, Keith's birthday 2017, M/M, blade of marmora, keith's backstory, keith's family - Freeform, klance, klangst, kogangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12465056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddy_parade/pseuds/teddy_parade
Summary: Keith has finished his training with the Blade of Marmora and before the official ceremony, Kolivan shows Keith his mothers old room and explains everything.





	Keith's Birthday 2017: Lost in time and space

“Happy Birthday baby.” Whispered Lance as he lazily lifted his head from Keith’s chest, eyes barely open yet. He hadn’t even registered where he was, however it instantly clicked in his brain what day it was. Keith hummed, slowly waking up to his boyfriend's voice. Keith hadn’t gotten much sleep last night; he was to anxious.

The Galran rebel had never celebrated a birthday with another person for many years and even then it was never a big ordeal as his foster family could never afford anything extravagant. So much already had changed in this year; he had found out parts of his origin and begun training with the blade, he had started his relationship with Lance which had since become long distance and he didn’t really feel that turning nineteen was much to compare to everything else anyway.

“Yeah, it is.” Was all he said as a response, dismissing the event quickly before snuggling back into the blankets, pulling Lance with him so that they were chest to chest under the purple blanket of Lance’s bedroom in the Castle. It had been a very long time since he had stayed more than two hours in the place he considered home for so long. His training was often priority and the time away from the castle was protracted further due to random missions. He knew that his work was essential, but for once, he just wanted to be a teenager and do teenager things with his friends and boyfriend. 

He was elated when Kolivan allowed him to spend the night before his birthday with the other paladins; or just the paladins as he wasn’t really one anymore even if everyone else refused to acknowledge it. It astonished him how quickly he could feel like a foreigner to this place, once again he was subjected to living like a vagabond, going planet to planet like he was back in the desert. However, his duty was his duty and right now his only mission was to hold the boy in his arms as tight as physically possible, like it was the last time he would be able to; and it may just be. 

Lance wriggled in Keith’s grasp; unsatisfied with Keith’s attitude toward the day. He tried to break free but Keith held onto his slim frame tightly. Lance was distracted quite quickly after that when his mind switched to how big Keith’s muscles had gotten since their last encounter, and against his inclination he gave in. He nuzzled his face in Keith’s neck and instantly like muscle memory, Keith began running his fingers through his hair. 

“Why aren’t you excited?” he spoke into Keith’s warm skin, the other boy laughing at the barely audible muffled attempt at a question. 

“Just not, it’s a day, I’m old, basically Shiro old. It’s no different from any other day.” He derided, stifling a small chuckle. “Go ahead and make fun of me, I’m going back to sleep, it’s the middle of the night.” He said, shutting his eyes. 

Lance sat up fully this time, the blankets falling down to his waist exposing both of the boys bare chests, frustrated with Keith’s vindication. 

“It is always night in space and it is very different actually.” He said matter of factly.

Keith rolled his eyes amused at his adorably stubborn boyfriend. He was fully awake now, messing around purely for entertainment, loving how much Lance cared about things like this. 

“How?”  
“It’s your birthday?”  
“I have one every year.”  
“But you are nineteen.”  
“Yeah, old, I know.”  
“You do know, you know exactly why today is important you dummy.”  
“I do?” Keith mockingly raised his eyebrows, chucking as Lance hit him with a spare pillow, climbing on top of him in a straddle position.  
“When a Galra turns nineteen… and they do the special ceremony…” Lance tried to hint as if he thought Keith really didn’t know what would be happening later that night. 

“Ah so you have been reading up I see.” Keith joked.  
“Shut up. You’re a man/alien now.” Lance added in a funny jazz hand like gesture when his said this to symbolize its importance.  
“It is? I am? Really?” He said sarcastically and Lance playfully hit his chest again.  
“Maybe they won’t let you do the ceremony if you keep acting like such a child!” Lance quipped leaning in close so that his face was inches above Keith’s.  
“Ah, I regress.” Lance could feel his breath as he spoke, his repartee hushed to a whisper.  
They both smiled goofily as Lance closed the gap between their lips.

Keith placed his hands on the small of Lance’s back as they relished in the kiss, enjoying the moment. He wanted to prolong this as long as he could, not wanting to face the rest of the day and just living there forever. Forgetting the war and forgetting the blade; Lance was his life and that was all that mattered to him right then.

Lance hummed into the kiss, showing his approval and affection. They continued for a few minutes, slowly making it more heated but not full blown making out, until they both needed air. Lance flopping unceremoniously back in his spot on the bed.  
“I don’t need a ceremony, I need this.” Keith declared. After a few moments Lance responded, a more solemn atmosphere taking over the two boys as they knew that this bliss was going to be inevitably short lived.  
“Yeah, me too, but you have to.” Lance whispered. 

The two boys lied there in silence, the mood dampened immensely. Lance patted Keith’s chest, trying to salvage the perfect morning.  
“Hey didn’t Kolivan say he was going to show you something before the ceremony?” A sad smile on his lips.  
“Someone said it was my permanent room, nothing life changing.” He denounced Lance’s attempt without thinking. 

“Well actually…” The blue paladin trailed off.  
“Wha- oh, yeah.”He sighed.

Neither one of them felt the need to vocalise the matter at hand. It was life changing in a way. 

Permanent… Official…

Tonight Keith would finish his training and officially be a member of the Blade of Marmora and not a Paladin of Voltron. He hasn’t been for a while but this made it all so real, so undoable. It saddened Lance to think about so Keith rarely brought it up. It had crossed everyone’s mind but no one more then Keith and Lance. They would see less of each other, they would fight together less, their perfect team would be essentially non existent. 

It was fair to say that it blatantly terrified Keith. He had always been moving around, he never got attached, but now was different. He was happy,comfortable, but now the rocky ocean had settled and he and Lance were on very different islands. 

“Sorry.” He mumbled.  
“S’kay.” He replied, leaning over to place one more kiss on Keith’s downturned lips before continuing them down his neck until he reached his collarbone. They just stared into each other's eyes, taking in every facial feature, every freckle, every perfect imperfection. They remained in silence until Allura’s wake up alarm that Keith had so dearly missed snapped them out of their trance. 

~~~

On thing Keith had missed more than Allura’s wake up alarm was Hunk’s breakfasts; and apparently he had gone all out this morning due to Keith rare attendance. 

There were this flat, pink, pancake looking things that tasted like mango and something that identically resembled hot chocolate yet had not one matching ingredient. Various space fruits accumulated most of the central space on the large dining table that the gang had been presented with across the Galaxy. Everything was delicious and like everything, it had been so long since he had feasted like this or had had such genuine company. Everyone treated him as if he had never left or wasn’t just about to leave again. There was no tension like he had feared and he was beginning to feel like he belonged again. 

Not that the Blade was horrible. It was great actually. People were like him, they shared the same perspectives on things and he was always included in planning strategies. Kolivan acted as a parental figure, which despite being foreign to Keith, was comforting. Not Castle of Lions comfortable, but admirable nonetheless.

The morning had gone so magnificently that Keith didn’t even notice the time fly as before he could process what was happening he was walking back to the Blades transport ship away from his favourite people and most treasured amenities. 

He quietly let a tear slip as he embraced Lance one last time; hiding his face in his neck, taking in his sent, closing his eyes and never wanting to let go. He traced his hand up and down Lance’s back quietly. His fingers glided along a scar that ran the length of his back, one that Keith had failed in preventing. He was so scared when he thought Lance would never wake up from the healing pod. He wore that green jacket so much that his boyfriends scent was slowly replaced by his own. 

He truly loved this boy and he could barely fathom how the emotion was requited. This weird, quick witted, intelligent, stunning yet insecure boy from Cuba could love him back and he felt like leaving would change that. He didn’t even realise that a stream of tears had followed that single on until Lance lifted his head so that they were eye level. He never removed his index finger from Keith’s chin as he spoke, beaming through a waterfall of his own.

“Hey, hey!” he soothed. “This is so dumb. I’ll be in the crowd tonight silly.” He managed a laugh.  
Keith nodded, squeezing Lance once more bashfully around the shoulders upon the realisation that everyone was watching their little moment. 

“See you tonight then man.” He walked slightly more confidently onto the ship. Content with the previous night and morning. ‘Only a few hours’ he thought. He still has Kolivan’s surprise that was probably just an official room to look forward to.

~~~

“Welcome back Keith, I hope you enjoyed you little vacation.” Said kolivan as his strode purposefully down a long, dimly lit corridor, Keith having to speed walk or occasionally jog to keep up to the exceptionally tall alien. 

Keith took in the dungeon esque interior. It was nothing like the bed quarters on the castle. Sure it was all metal and high tech, but the aura was way off. It felt like a job here where it was almost fun back then.  
Keith couldn't keep down the pessimistic thoughts as he reassured himself silently that he chose this and this would help in understand who he was. He swallowed back any doubt to answer Kolivan. 

“Very much, thankyou. Always good to see the team.” He said between breaths, trying to keep professional around his leader. 

“Keith. You are allowed to have fun. Yes, we have to remain serious most of the time; but I get young love, it’s valid. The blade is a priority, that must be enforced, but I understand if they are still family to you.”

“Shiro has been a brother to me for my whole life. Everyone was nice to me though I could barely hold a conversation and well, Lance. You must understand.” He tried to speak clearly. 

“All too well.” The older rebel answered under his breath, stopping and turning quickly to face a door, expression changing completely from a his usual stoic glare to a soft, almost nostalgic look. “Very well indeed.” He turned to Keith now. The small boy straightened his back, trying to be relaxed yet he was far from ease as he quietly anticipated what was to come.  
“Keith, now that you are nineteen, you will officially be a member of the blade. This is your room.”

Keith went to push the button that opens the futuristic door, not being able to help the growing excitement in his stomach. However, just before his thin fingers could reach it he was stopped by a clawed palm to the chest.

“Wait! Um, first.” Kolivan stopped him, he seemed to be struggling for words, as f he really needed to find the perfect ones to say in this particular moment. It looked as if it would pain him to say it, which replaced the joyous feeling in Keith’s stomach with one of fear and dread settling in quickly.

‘What is in there?’ ‘Is it not permanent?’ ‘Did he have to earn it in some way?’

Every worse case scenario crossed his mind as he waited for what seemed like an eternity. 

“Before you go in… well…” he trailed off. “There is no easy way to put this.” He attempted to continue, looking tense. Keith leaned in slightly closer as if it would help  
“Keith. This was your mothers room.”

You could have heard a pin drop in the empty hallway as Keith stepped back immediately, eyes widened to the size of the sun. 

“My… my, what.” He choked on his own speech, failing to comprehend the situation. 

“When a Blade member comes of age they take up the role of honouring their family’s name. If there are multiple they share the title as do their descendants until they are no longer able to. As you mum is well… um.” He began to stumble again.

Keith nodded in understanding to spare Kolivan to trouble of saying it so that he could continue. 

“Well your room is empty. Untouched since…” Keith nodded again in astonishment.  
“So it’s the same as when..” Now it was Kolivan’s turn to nod. 

Keith sucked in a huge, shaky breath as he redirected his attention to the rusty orange coloured, metal door, gulping at the thought. 

“Do you need a minute or-”  
“No, no.” Keith dismissed Kolivan’s worries. “Do you?” he joked, sensing the tension.  
‘It must be strong if I could pick up on it’ he thought.  
“That’s debatable, but it is not about me.” He made a poor attempt at a joke to lighten the mood.  
Keith grinned slightly to show his appreciation.  
“Do you want to go in alone.” He asked on a much more serious note.  
“No, not really.” Keith said quickly and truthfully. “Besides, you guys were friends, I’m sure you would want to see her room again after all this time.” HE managed a weak smile. 

He was so awkward now and he felt unnecessarily uncomfortable in the moment. ‘  
Why was this so hard!’ He scolded himself. 

He made a good point to himself however. Was he ready to see what his mother was like, what she had left him? The two males stared at the door for one second longer, mentally preparing themselves.  
‘Better now than ever.’ He shrugged to himself as he pressed the button.

Wooshhhh

The door opened and both Galra braced themselves. Keith didn’t know what he was expecting but it certainly wasn’t what he was greeted with.

It was a room. 

To put it simply. Larger than his one on the castle and it was almost the opposite to the hallway completely. Keith had to look between the two a few times to make sure he hadn't stepped into an alternate reality. He craned his neck to look at the high white ceilings that were a continuation of the walls that were covered in posters and photographs. An entire wall seemed to be full of photographs, however there were occasional blank spots that looked like some had been taken down.  
‘Was she a teenager?’ was the first thought that went through keith’s head as he took everything in; finally stepping a few feet into the room. 

It looked and felt like… a home. 

As odd as it sounded it was true. It felt lived in, even if it smelt unused for decades. Keith’s stomach dropped as he realised that that was probably true. 

He gulped, pushing down every thought, mustering up all of the energy he could to actually go into the room, a room he had probably been in before… Was he born in this room?  
Keith had always had the power to make him and everyone else around him unsettled and this was one of those times. Instead of enlightening the other alien of his thoughts, even if he could extract an answer from him, he decided to venture further. He made his way to the four poster in the middle of the room. It was dressed in dark burgundy drapes that hung down off the canopy, tied out of the way by pink ribbons. The big velvet doona looked to comfortable, neatly folded across the bed; he took a moment to check that Kolivan wasn’t looking, he was off staring at some of the photos on the wall opposite the one that the bed head rested against, photos that Keith was probably in. Once he confirmed the others distraction, he took a seat, slowly on the mattress, sinking into to it’s soft touch. He ran his hands over the soft covers. He knew that this was insane and that it was in the moment, but it almost felt familiar. 

He scrunched the blanket in his hands, watching intently as his fingers caused a light/dark pattern to appear. He broke his gase after that to take in the rest of the room, eyes falling back to Kolivan who was still staring at the same wall as before. Keith hopped up to join him, wandering over slowly, leg brushing along the wooden chest that was in front of the bed. 

‘I wonder what is in there. Is it mine now?’ 

Once he reached Kolivan he stopped, only the sounds of their steady breaths echoed off the walls. He scanned the photos, mouth hanging open. There were pictures of a young Kolivan, before he had a scar over his eye. He had less wrinkle lines on his face and he was laughing. He looked more clean shaven and his hair was shorter. There were pictures of other Generals, male and female, he wondered which one was her. He looked for his dad; surely there would be a plethora of photos of him. But as he scanned the wall his hope dwindled down to nothing as he couldn’t locate a single one.

Keith turned his head to ask his leader about his father's pictures, or lack there of, eyes trailing behind as they caught a glimpse of something that made him back peddle. Mouth still open he took a step closer so that he was a mere foot from the cool metal surface. In a small square photo, no bigger than a smartphone, lied a human baby wrapped in a yellow knitted blanket. 

Keith felt the emotions well up inside of him, almost too much to bare. That was him, Keith, as a baby. The only time he had ever seen a picture of himself younger than two. He was an actual baby, almost a newborn but he could tell that it was him; wide violet eyes staring at the camera, a small toothless grin to greet the person behind it.

Keith slowly reached forward, taking the pin out of it and putting it on a nearby table, then holding the old photo with both hands like it was the most sacred artifact he had ever encountered. Keith’s lips started to tremble for a reason unknown to him. Why would this make him sad? He had forgotten all about the other in the room until Kolivan placed his large hand on Keith’s shoulder protectively. Keith let him speak without lifting his gase.

“You must know why I brought you here now instead of after the ceremony.” He stated.  
Keith looked up to meet him now and shrugged, “Convenience?” 

“Kolivan shook his head solemnly, “I brought you here now, because it is time you learn the truth.” Keith’s stomach dropped for the twentieth time that day, it was probably on the floor somewhere. 

“About my mum?” He knew that wasn’t the most clever thing to say. Obliously that is what he had meant but Keith was so lost, he didn’t even know if he would be able to keep up. It was as if Kolivan could sense this as he motioned back to the bed.  
“Maybe you should take a seat.”

Keith nodded and walked backwards, doing what he was instructed. He moved slowly until he felt the soft velvet once more on the back of his legs through his suit. He sat cautiously as he watched Kolivan go back over to the photo wall. He skimmed through the dresser that Keith had discarded the pin on moments earlier and opened a draw. He rummaged carefully before pulling out another single photo. He held it in both hands as keith had held his baby photo that was still clasped in his sweaty palms. The older rebel turned swiftly, still looking at the photo as he began to explain.

“This is the only photo I could salvage of her. You see Keith, we believe in victory or death, something you have already witnessed in your time here. We don’t dwell on the dead; most of the time, pictures are burned in respect for the fallen and belongings are passed down. We kept your mums things here for you, but all known pictures are destroyed. After the burning ceremony, I found this one that had fallen out of the fire, I knew you would want to see what she looked like when you came back.”

“You knew I would come back?” He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.  
“Don’t think we didn’t keep in contact with Earth, Keith-”  
“And you kept this from me this whole time!” Keith cut him off, growing furious at this new information.  
“Keith.” Kolivan raised his voice and Keith instantly complied; taking a deep breath and settling back down on the bed, He mumbled an apology before gesturing for the older male to continue.  
“We all agreed it would be for your own good. I promised to look after you at all costs Keith. I would never break a promise to your mum.”

“You guys were good friends huh?” He sighed.  
“The best. I loved her Keith.” The small alien raised his scrunched eyebrows. “She was amazing, you would have adored her too, just like everyone else. She was intelligent, athletic, and she knew how to find solace in the darkest of times.” Keith smiled to himself upon hearing this. 

“To be fair, the only argument we ever had was the day I found out that she had chosen your dad over me. However, I got over it quickly. I’d rather have her as a friend then not at all.” 

“There are no pictures of my father on the wall either, does that mean that… oh” Keith gathered enough information from the facial expression Kolivan pulled to form his answer.

“I brought you here today to explain all of that to you, Keith; what happened that day and everyday up until you joined us once more. Are you ready?”

Kolivan handed the photo to Keith, it was a family portrait. Keith’s mother happily sat on a chair, laughing as a baby Keith reached his small chubby hand up to he face. His dad stood behind them, beaming with his hands on her shoulders, proud of his family. They were at a picnic of some sort on an unknown planet with a pale yellow sky. Blade members could be seen behind them laughing and enjoying themselves. The photo became blurry as tears blocked Keith’s view. He looked back up, blinking them away.

“Yeah.”

~~~

18 years ago

The vibrant yellow sun was slowly fadinging into the deep magenta of the night. The last of the team had slowly but surely filed back onto the ship to head back to base. They may be fighting a 10 millenia-long war but Kolivan was glad that they got one day off to celebrate the first birthday of his Godson. 

Godson…Godfather... the title felt so obscure to him. It wasn’t earnt or passed down like all of his other titles. It was given, as part of a crazy earth ceremony that his best friend had insisted on giving her son. He had sworn to guide baby Keith through his life if his parents failed to do so. Not that he ever doubted that the couple would have any difficulty raising a child after all they have been through. 

The young leader laughed at the thought as he helped them pack up the rest of the blankets from the picnic. It had been such a serendipitous day. It was calm, with clear skies, a gentle breeze through the afternoon that had rocked the little space cadet to sleep. He was last on the ship as always, taking in the serenity one last time before they were blasted back off into hiding. 

This was no place for a child, he knew that and so did his friends, but they made it work. Sure he was jealous at first, spiteful even. He regrets nothing more than missing Keith's birth; when his friend probably needed him most. But a year on he can’t help but to admire the strong duo they make. The seemingly amicable exterior between the two males had a been a facade to keep the peace, he has grown ambivalent towards the human now and he wanted to be friends with him, if not only for the woman he loved.

Shortly after their return, The couple parted ways as she had business here and he was needed back on Earth. Kolivan sat with his friend as she watched the father of her child turn to a speck of dust in space. Afterall, it wasn’t an entirely somber occasion; they would meet again soon. ‘Distance made the heart grow fonder’ they would always say, and this was a lot of distance. 

Infact their time apart would be shorter than expected as not two days after the party, Zarkon unleashed a ruthless attack on the Blade of Marmora and there weren’t many signs of success for them. The friends were together at the time, walking towards the control room when they were forced into the wall by a force hitting the ship. Kolivan helped the female warrior to her feet as they began their sprint to their positions. However only a mere fifty meters down the hall, Klivan was pulled to a halt by her strong hand on his arm.

“Keith!” She cried. “He’s in the nursery! Go on, I must find him!”  
“I will not leave you alone. The team can manage without us.” With that they surged back down the hall in the opposite direction to rescue Keith. He was crying when they got there, scared and alone as the nurse was lying unconscious on the floor. 

She bundled him up quickly, hugging the small child to her chest. Together they ran back up to the main deck. They were almost back to the start of the hallway; the alarms blaring through the ship signalled a greater danger than they had anticipated and Kolivan could hear mother shushing screeching child. As they turned the corner to the hall they found their way blocked by fallen metal from the roof. Had they really been hit that bad. They looked to each other before turning to the glass pane that acted as a wall around the central deck. From there they could see Galran Empire ships for miles. 

“What do we do?” His friend cried, cuddling into her baby as the floor rumbled loudly beneath them.  
“The pods are near here, it’s our only choice to keep Keith safe. There's no point in trying to fight now.” The sentence felt weird as it rolled off his tongue. Had this baby really changed his so much that he would rather run then fight? Nonetheless they made their way to the pods. Unsurprisingly, they arrived to find every pod still in it’s bay. Everyone else was defending the decaying ship. 

Kolivan went to open a ship for them when a strong yet delicate hand grabbed a hold of his.  
He looked at their laced fingers before meeting her gase.  
“We need to take two ships.”  
“What!”  
“It will be safer as they have to catch two not one.”  
“Okay, you get in this one with Keith, I’ll set another one up. It won’t take long, I’ll be right behind you.”  
“No, Kolivan.”  
“What is it.” He fretted.  
“You need to take Keith with you.”  
“No, he’s your son! I would never make you part with him.”  
“It is best for him. He will have a better chance of surviving with you.”  
“Your his mother, you’d do anything for him.”  
“That is true. Which is why I’m doing this. They will expect him to be with me.”

Kolivan was at a loss for words. He couldn’t possibly take Keith.

“Please. I won’t be far behind. We will go to Earth, find his Dad and we can go into hiding. We can contact backup and we will be back to fighting in no time.”

Kolivan silently agreed. What choice did he have. She lifted her son to be eye level with her. He had tear stains on his face but he was calm.  
“Sweetheart, mummy loves you. Go with uncle Kolivan and daddy and I will see you later, okay. I love you baby.” She spoke softly to her son. She let a few tears slip as she gave him one last squeeze and with a kiss to the forehead she passed Keith over. 

“Right behind you okay.” She said as Kolivan shut the door to the pod with one final goodbye. Gently, he took a hold of Keith’s chubby forearm, pretending that he was waving to his mother. 

She laughed from the other side of the glass and with that they were off. He settled Keith in a passenger chair and he was out like light; exhausted from all of the commotion. 

Within a minute of flying he could see the second pod behind him. He sighed as relief washed over him as they entered hyperspace together. 

After a short half hour they were in range of Earth, he could see ‘America’ from where he was, which was the area of land that the human was from. He began his descent into the Earth’s atmosphere, relishing in their god fortune. He put the pod into autopilot as he went to check on the other ship once more, already feeling the Earth’s gravity pulling him down. 

He almost choked on air when he saw that it was going the other way; forced towards a big Galra ship by a purple laser. Kolivan screamed in terror, banging on the glass, waking Keith into a screaming fit. She had been captured. How! They were so close to being safe. He frantically began pressing buttons, trying to turn the ship around while bouncing the small alien on his hip. He cursed loudly assuming that the boy couldn’t understand him. He was in a frenzy of hope and despair as every mashed button was a failed attempt. He was already close to the ground. He could find Keith’s dad and then go back for her.

He landed in the desert. Surprisingly, he was already there to greet them. He ran over to them, hoisting the child into his own arms and swinging him in the air like a plane.  
“Hey buddy! I missed you.” He happily entertained the baby before noticing the lack of his spouse.  
“Where is she!” He said worry spreading across his entire body.  
“She had been captured, however, I can get her back. I need your ship.”  
“No, no way! I’m going to get her! She is my wife, I can’t leave her!” He panicked which only unsettled the child in his arms.  
“Are you stupid! It is a suicide mission for a human! Anyway, you can’t leave your child without a parent.” 

“Please.” He spat, glaring at Kolivan, turning icy cold. “You would have no problem with taking over wouldn’t you. I’m surprised you haven’t handed me the keys and kissed me goodbye yet. You would like me out of the picture wouldn’t you.” The raised voice cause Keith to cry harder.  
“Please, there is no need for this, I know you are distressed.” Kolivan remained calm. “I’m doing this for you, do you want her safe or not.”  
“She will be safe, I won’t let her go ever.” The humans hateful person dissolving as quickly as it had come on. He handed Keith back to Kolivan in the same way that the boys mother had.  
“You don’t know what you are doing, It would be better for everyone, for Keith, if I went.” The Galra pleaded. 

“Please for once would you trust me.” He said sincerely. After careful thinking, Kolivan submitted, letting the human do what he wanted. He didn’t know what he was doing. Was it for Keith’s benefit or his own. He suspected the latter but he let it happen. He watched regretfully as the man left in his tiny basic human tech ship. He didn’t know what he expected the outcome to be.

Kolivan waited for two Earth days for the couples return, only the infant for company. He held on to hope, if not only for Keith’s sake that his parents would return any moment. Up until now, he had only as much as held Keith. Everytime he got upset, his mum would take over. He did okay keeping the child entertained in the shack or in the sand, letting him roll around and get dirty before cleaning him up at night. He had never tried Earth food, but Keith seemed to like these things call french fries, so that is what they ate mostly.

All had been going smoothly, other than the constant background fear of his friends being dead. He was sat outside with Keith, when he he scrunched up his face and pouted. Kolivan knew all too well that a tantrum was about to ome on. He scooped the infant up just as the water works started. He had just been changed and fed, what could he need. Did he miss his parents?

“Hey little chub monster. What’s wrong buddy?” He had adopted some earth slang over the last year. He bounced the infant up and down but that only made things worse.

“Sorry, Sorry! What do you need little human! Tell me.” He joked more to himself. He had seen Keith’s parents do one other thing. No one was around so he wouldn’t be losing any pride in doing it. 

First he scrunched up his own face, then he closed one eye and poked his tongue out at the boy, it was enough to make him stop crying but he could restart any moment. So he did it again, he made various different faces at the boy until he was chuckling and clapping his hands, gurgling happily.

Kolivan let out a small laugh himself. He had grown so fond of the child. He had really bonded with him and couldn’t wait to show the others how much Keith liked him.

However after another week, the news was official. He had cried in the shack for hours until Keith, who was supposed to be asleep, came and crawled in Kolivan’s lap. All he had was the boy. He knew it wouldn’t be permanent, he had his duties still, but he would find the best solution for Keith before he had to leave again.

He got into contact with the company that Keith’s dad worked for; the Garrisons. They offered Keith an alumni spot in the school when he was old enough. They agreed that whe would graduate there at seventeen, when he was return to the blade and be able to complete his training at age nineteen. He met with a family, the Shirogane’s, who would be taking him in. He would be a brother to their son Takashi and treated like their own. Kolivan would make sure of it.

He was devastated to leave the infant but he knew it would only be for sixteen more Earth years, nothing to a Galra. The Shirogane’s promised to report to him every Earth week, and to give Keith a normal life, even going as far as to hide his alien heritage from Takashi. 

For fifteen years everything went smoothly. The reports came in and Keith was a natural fighter pilot. Kolivan was so proud of who he had become, even if he understandably found it hard to make friends. However this all changed one day; the weekly report that was so eagerly anticipated came in with only one sentence. It read:

‘Takashi killed in space, Keith is missing.’

Kolivan smashed walls he flipped tables. He was furious. How had he let this happen! He fought vigorously for the chance to go back to Earth and find him. He could not break his promise. He fought the Blade for a solid two months before they gave him a new report from Earth. It was from the FBI.

It had come to their attention that the Shirogane’s had found out about Takashi’s capture by the Empire. This was enough to send Kolivan on a rampage. They threatened to expose the Galra to all of Earth so they put them into hiding, far away from other civilisation. But the part that angered him the most was that not one person, The Garrison’s or the FBI had even tried to find and had failed to mention Keith at all. 

~~~

“Then one year later, out of the blue, a human boy turns up claiming to be Galra. I was certain it was you, you had the sword that was unmistakably the one your mother had given me for you before we got in the pod. But we had to do the test to see that you weren’t a traitor trying to infiltrate the Blade.”

Keith was shocked still in his spot trying to process everything that he had been told. ‘How could this even be possible!!’

“So you understand why I am willing to give you chances and trust you.” Keith nodded.

“And you also understand why I couldn’t tell you sooner.” Keith shook his head.

“Well I was so proud of you and who you had become. You had made your mother proud and I… Well I was embarrassed that I had failed all of you.”

Keith finally met Kolivan’s eyes.

“I had lost you and failed your mother. I was never able to befriend your father. I repeatedly put your life and innocent humans lives at risk. If it wasn’t for me Takashi might never have been taken.” He hung his head in shame, falling to his knees. 

Keith moved his hands from their supporting spot on his own knees, still sitting on the bed. He had never seen his leader like that. So, remorseful. He was unable to speak.

“Please Keith, say you’ll forgive me for my failures.”

Keith was stunned. He walked over to Kolivan, placing a hand on his shoulder like his elder had always done for him.

“Sir, you are the reason that I am alive. I am here today because of you. With all respect, I can’t forgive you. You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“Please say it. For your mother.” He begged.  
“Okay.” He whispered, cringing as he made it awkward. He just didn’t think he could manage a louder voice. “I forgive you.” 

The sat on the floor in silence, looking around the room.

“Hey Kolivan. Can I ask you one thing?”  
“You have earnt as much.” He managed a small laugh.  
“I know you don’t like to talk of the dead but… What was her name. You didn’t say it in the story. Please, I need to know.”  
Kolivan looked surprised, clearly not expecting that question.  
“As you wish. It’s… Ara. Means “Brings rain” in some Earth language. Your grandparents were stationed near Earth a long time ago and picked it up. That is actually how she met your father. Growing up on the Space station near Earth.”  
Keith was silent, searching for a reaction or reasonable response.  
“Thank… you.” He stumbled, not sure if that was the correct answer to give. However Kolivan seemed pleased. Nevertheless he was quick to change the subject.

“We have been here far too long, we must prepare for tonight. Lance will be there, ey?” He smirked returning to his usual self. Today had been so weird that he didn’t even question is. He just recomposed himself and followed his… Godfather? 

Keith was happy that he had filled in most of the banks of his past. He knew where to go to for answers and was always happy to oblige to questions when asked later over video chat with Lance when he recited everything he had learned to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! Hope you liked it as much as Lance's Birthday fic!
> 
> GeEEeze these take a lot out me. SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK.
> 
> Please give kudos cause i crave validation but also comment, lets get this shit fired up!
> 
> The Voltron Coalition needs you... Will you join?


End file.
